


not an ending but a beginning

by Clue (I_have_no_clue_what_I_am_doing)



Series: original stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Evolution, Gen, Ocean, Poetry, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_clue_what_I_am_doing/pseuds/Clue
Summary: A poem about life but also death.
Series: original stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611109
Kudos: 1





	not an ending but a beginning

life first came from the sea, 

a watery cradle, a world-sized womb.

it did not discriminate.

life grew everywhere.

on the underside of icebergs

and melting floes

at the mingling

of salt and mountain

snowmelt

where river 

mouth meets ocean—

delta, or estuary.

it dove into a wine-dark midnight, and

black vents carved out by red magma, 

rose above the glass-green waves

gossamer-winged, pale gold

and under stones like opal 

that could not decide on a colour.

but for us to live there now 

is slow drowning, 

slow burning, each forbidden breath a knife

in lungs that haven’t touched new air

in six minutes,

and when your head breaks the surface

down, down it pulls you, back under,

always.

the sea has also

always been a tomb.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working that Virginia Woolf out of my system. Can't decide on the order of "also" and "always". If you have the time, feel free to let me know which one should go first.


End file.
